levellersfandomcom-20200213-history
The Imperial Civil War (2019)
The Imperial Civil War (2019) In Summer of 2019, the Libirachi Imperial Army began to strike over institutional differences with President Jackson, and withdrew their support from the Imperial Government. Jackson found that a large slate of areas were only been kept in order by the dominant Army, and great amounts of the Empire began to rebel against his oppressive regime. At this time, Dame Laura Fox begun meeting officials from the Army to discuss a reorganisation of the empire, without the foreknowledge of the President. This "New Order" begun spreading out across the empire, distributing forces to all the major city's on the 24th September 2019. At the blow of a whistle, the army seized major city's, and stormed the Imperial Government Building in Beijing, engaging the Presidential Guard in huge firefights across the city. Fox and her guards stormed Jackson's office on the 25th, shooting Him in the chest and killing him instantly. Prelude With a wave of purges that rocked the upper echelons of the LIA in July 2019, the position of many leading Army officials was in considerable confusion, even among those who were responsible. The sheer incompetence of which the purges were carried out caused large outrage in government, and several prominent figures resigned from the Imperial Cabinet. At about this time, the leaders of the LIA began meeting with Dame Laura Fox, the then Minister of Education, in serious discussions about the future of the Empire. Phase One Dame Fox had persuaded the LIA to withdraw their support from the Imperial Government, much to the dismay of the President, who found that the population wasn't actually in favour of the oppressive regime (the mind control drugs had been taken out of the water supply prior to the Civil War). The LIA moved their resources across the Empire, waiting to strike and seize control at the blow of a whistle. Phase Two The Libirachi Imperial Army moved its resources around, deploying a considerable amount of soldiers to each town and region, filling up the local garrisons and air fields. Then the fatal whistle blow came up, sounded in Shanghai at 5pm, and relayed across the empire, a sound everyone could hear, marking the supremacy of the Armed forces. They quickly mobilized troops to seize government buildings and apprehend anyone who tried to repel them. City after city fell to the sheer military might, each one proclaiming loyalty to their new leaders. The tanks rolled out on every high street, the platoon marched through every town. The country came to a deadlock as streets were blocked by armed guards, and houses were searched for fugitives. Within minutes, the Empire had fallen, and only the capital Beijing remained as a threat. Within the hour, the Army congregated on Beijing, armed with fighter tanks and legions of soldiers. Bursting in through the city gates, the LIA fought their way through streets of Imperial Guards, the Beijing defense force, which were determined not to let them through. After an intense firefight, the LIA managed to roll through, devastating the surrounding areas. By 6pm, the Army had cut through to the forbidden city, where the Imperial Government was based. Much to the horror of the Army, they were greeted with a 200 strong deployment of Imperial Guards, and a 300 strong contingent of Presidential Guards - the President's personal security force. The ensuring battle lasted a solid hour, by which time it was beginning to go dark in Beijing. With the Guard dead, a black Cadillac pulled up outside the Libirachi Government Building, and a black clad figure emerged, flanked a contingent of loyal soldiers as she entered the building. Laura Fox had arrived, and was determined that this miniature civil war wouldn't fail. Marching though the building, the LIA met even more resistance from a further deployment of Presidential Guards, in a firefight that shredded the Presidential Congress room (used for important speeches and announcements - and the former home of the People's Congress, a relic from the 1850s abolished in 1933). While the Guard was distracted in the Congress room, Fox and her escort made their way through the building, killing those in the way and shooting the occasional light to scare the workers. They arrived at the Presidential Office, informally known as the round room, where President Jackson, oblivious to the situation, was working on a way of appeasing the military. The escort smashed through the doors, and fired wildly into the room, eliminating the Presidential Guard. Fox marched in, and shot Jackson where he sat - twice in the chest, and once in the head - killing him instantly. Aftermath All that remained of Jackson's support base surrendered the next day, officially supporting the new regime. Propaganda was issued to the people to re-assure them that the military might they had seen was just a exercise drill, albeit a large one, and that the government was as stable as ever. Only those in the Forbidden City knew of Jackson's death, and it was the new government's intention to keep it that way. The leaders of the coup (Laura Fox, Xi Jimping, Damian Hurst and Bowen Shi) began to plan how the new government would be declared, and the LIA generals were keen to have a singular plan of action for the Declaration of the New Order. The leadership campaign that followed saw Fox as the most popular with the military, and as such, she was declared the President of the Libirachi Empire on the 27th of September 2019Category:The Libirachi Empire